


Who Ate Me Pistachio Muffins!

by jyoshiey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyoshiey/pseuds/jyoshiey
Summary: Just a note on to those who do want to read thisStop reading this and go find another story to read—_—Hey. Are you still reading this?Well since you are interestedI'll let you guys know thisDerek has a sister and so does Scott. The thing is. Derek doesn't know. And Scott does know he has a sister. He just never mentions her. Stiles knows this.—_—Are you still reading the summary.Why tho?Didn't I say for you to go read another storyWell if you didn't listen to meYou'll have to read the story to know more about it—_—Excuse me?Why you still here?Don't you have anything better to do than read this story?Says the girl writing this in the summary and writing a story about a show.Writing in the dark while everyone else is asleepI have no life—_—DudeWhy you still here in the summaryShouldn't you be scrolling the page for a better story to readNot reading this so called summary for my story





	

* * *

_In the warehouse of season 2 is sort of in a flashback version except the fact that the_ _characters are not in the flashback just my characters are_

"Now! Do it now!", _Elizabeth_ yelled.  _She_ takes off the necklace as Elizabeth nears on her skate board. She grabs it from Caleb who shifts back to himself while Elizabeth plunges the sword onto the ground.

As a spiral formed with fire beginning to appear,both Caleb and Elizabeth run to a crate as the creature failed to realise the plan that both had during the chase to the warehouse.

It roared as the floor cracked and the creature started falling. It clawed the floor,that wasn't falling apart,the walls to not fall. Star gave her own roar,which made the creature un-claw the floor of fear.

The creature soon fell and the floor started regrouping. The spiral appeared as it reversed itself. The sword soon appeared too. Elizabeth walked up to it and did a small movement. So now it was a bracelet as the orb,on top of the bracelet,glimmered a dark blue. Signifying the creature had possessed an innocent vessel.

 "What now?",Caleb asked panting. "Burn it", Elizabeth answered. "To imitate?",he asked. She nodded already moving around to why she wants them to imitate. "So what do you want me to do?",Caleb asked. Elizabeth paused and thinks. "To make sure the doors are locked when we leave",she answered him.

Star looked at both at them and motioned to Elizabeth. "Be careful", Elizabeth said. Already knowing what she wants to do. Star shifts and leaves the warehouse. Running past Caleb who moves back to avoid being hit.

_That is the end of the flashback. Everyone saw. No one saying anything. After it finished,the episode went as normal as if didn't happen. Everyone soon forgot about it._

 

* * *

_It happened again in the school during Season 4 where Scott,Liam and Malia were taken into the school by security guards. For the money_

 


End file.
